U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/365,726, filed Aug. 3, 1999, in the name of Richard Edson, entitled “Multi-Service In-Home Network With An Open Interface” (hereinafter “the Edson application”) and U.S. Provisional Patent Application Serial No. 60/193,813, filed Mar. 31, 2000, in the name of Theodore F. Tabloski, et al., entitled “Home Area Network” (hereinafter “the Tabloski, et al., application”) describe various embodiments of an in-home network and server therefor that provides a number of services. Generally, one of the services is to distribute audio program information to, for example, conventional radio receivers for playing thereby.